federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22201-22320 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2391. *CP - March, 2391 *CP - May, 2391 Earth Plots Fourth Week En route to the planet, LINCOLN TREDWAY and INDIRA DORR gossip about Karyn and her new, much older, boyfriend. Cardassia Plots Second Week For CORAT DAMAR’S 60th birthday, GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR spend some time with him after but when he gets sexual, it puts the ladies off. Gweni leaves and causes a bit rift between the three. SIOMANE TARA is at work when FREN DANAN comes to see her and they plan to go out on a date. FREN then meets with GWENI and talks to her about some of the ladies he likes, a Bajoran he has some interest in, then takes her to Culat Cafe where she meets with BRODEL KASSAT. Third Week Out on a date, SIOMANE TARA and FREN DANAN go back to a hotel and are intimate only for him to explain he is getting engaged and can no longer see her. TARA comes home from the date and AFON MAKLA notices she is sad so they have a special pan night to cheer each other up. Going to her father’s house, GWENI DAMAR tells YORKIN KORINAS just what happened at the birthday party and he makes the call to have her move out. CORAT DAMAR freaks out and destroys his study when QUESTA DAMAR tries to comfort him, hating to see him so hurt. GWENI seeks out BRODEL KASSAT at the Culat Cafe and he is shocked to learn of her real identity. Fourth Week Working on the Paradan scandal, ELIM GARAK talks to CORAT DAMAR about the idea of extraditing the Cardassian responsible for selling the Paradan tech to the Android and Damar agrees. ELIM finally meets with TARA for a get together but doesn’t realize it is a date until the end, which prompts him to make another in the future. MADI DAMAR is back with KHOAL DAMAR and they talk about her being gone and their romantic relationship. Bajor Plots First Week On an IM chat, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD discusses with KARYN DAX-WOLFE what she really wants out of their relationship and makes plans to try and make it happen as much as possible. MARCUS WOLFE surprises LAUREN WOLFE and LUKE WOLFE with a holosuite party Alice in Wonderland themed. Implementing his plans, CHRISTOPHER asks KARYN to the retreats in Colash and he admits his feelings for her. FARHI WOLFE is making some lego rereactions and gets N’LANI WOLFE to help him, while asking questions about his father Faran. On the station, KARYN talks to JILLIAN HORTON and they make plans to spar against each other for practice. Later, KARYN visits with CHRISTOPHER in his office and gives him a rose as a symbol of their relationship before talking more seriously about being legalized. FARHI continues to inquire about his parents and KATAL WOLFE does her best to answer his questions. NOAH ALMIN arrives to the Wolfe residence with MARIAME LOMAX to talk to MARCUS and explains he would like to take Lauren out on a date. CHRISTOPHER talks to MARCUS at the bar and explains he is in love with Karyn and has hopes of just doing the right thing. Second Week Talking to KATAL WOLFE, KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets information on being legalized, as well as wanting some romantic tips for her relationship. KATAL then talks to MARCUS WOLFE after some love making to get him to think positively about the legalization. LAUREN WOLFE has her date out with NOAH ALMIN at Yamato’s and they talk about the summer. NOMA visits with CHRISTOPHER on the station, wishing to get a process going to extradite a Cardassia who has been tampering with technology, before he realizes a connection to a recent Ferengi complaint. For an exam, LALI MUNROE meets up with CHIARO DHOW and gets some tutoring in chemistry. LALI then makes a call to Earth and thanks MICHAEL RICHARDSON V for his help with Jamaar. En route to Bajor, CHRISTOPHER and KARYN talk about the summer and the possibility of him dating. MARCUS meets with BRYCE WREN to reminisce about the past and their old science teams. While sparing, JILLIAN HORTON tricks KARYN into admitting she and Chris are more than friends but offers to keep it to herself. KARYN gets a communication from LINCOLN TREDWAY on Earth and he explains he is coming to Bajor for the summer. BENJAMIN WOLFE confronts his father about Karyn getting legalized, which just makes MARCUS all the more annoy with him. MARCUS explains his feelings to N’LANI WOLFE who tried to offer some advice. Third Week Concerned that Horton knows about her and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to him to fill him in on someone else being awares. When FARHI WOLFE has some ideas for WOLFE-KORAN JATAR, he makes a little town and has Yoshi re-enact the Godzilla movies. CHRISTOPHER brings KARYN to his apartment while Megan is at riding lessons and she explains to him why he is more special than men her age. WILLIAM BELL runs into MEGAN GREENWOOD at the ranch and they talk about sexual health and her father dating before he gives her his work contact information to chat if she needs to. Looking into her classes, LALI MUNROE recognizes a name and talks to CHRISTOPHER in hopes of reconnecting. Fourth Week Late at night, MARCUS WOLFE is surprised to get a communication from SIOMANE TARA and saddened she no longer seems happy. Hoping to help he sets her up with Elim Garak. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is feeling left out when KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets so focused on her tournament and talks to her on subspace about some of his concerns. MEGAN GREENWOOD is online as well and chats with WILLIAM BELL in hopes they can be friends. LALI MUNROE enjoys meeting NRR’BT MADDIX when he is over at the Munroe residence playing with SUNI DAMAR, so she makes a date for later to have a sleep over. When MEGAN watches a movie about dating with CHRISTOPHER, she asks him more about his girlfriend but it makes him uncomfortable to share it. MEGAN then believes she can find out who it is by asking MARCUS some questions about the staff or students Chris hangs around. KARYN finally has her tournament and wins while MARCUS and CHRISTOPHER are there to watch. CHRISTOPHER is surprised by KARYN at the Retreats when she tells him she is now a legalized adult and they break the no nudity rule now it is legal. The next day, however, CHRISTOPHER brings up some of his concerns involving just how long term he sees KARYN being, leaving things unsettled. #04 April, 2391 2391 #04 2391 #04